


Kinktober Day 3: Shower Sex

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Kink: Shower/BathShip: MikAnnie





	Kinktober Day 3: Shower Sex

When Mikasa arrived at the showers, she hesitated slightly- for the female she’d been waiting to see all day was there. She watched, unable to help herself, as the toned blonde stripped herself of her training clothes. The sweat-stained clothes stuck to her skin, which made the sight of her peeling them off even more enticing. The tank top slid off, revealing tones abs and perky breasts trapped in the tight sports bra. “Are you planning to just stare, or did you actually come here to shower?” That monotone voice sighed, icy blue eyes glancing over to lock with dark orbs.

“I didn’t see you at training, today,” Mikasa stated, walking in to begin to remove her own clothing. The blonde’s eyes briefly roaming her equally toned form.

“Were you looking for me? I didn’t think anyone would notice.” The lack of answer made Mikasa scoff, eyeing up the other female as she fully stripped and stepped into the running water. “I had some business to take care of.”

“Shocker Captain midget didn’t bite your head off.” That earned a breathy exhale, the closest the blonde came to laughter.

“Guess I’m lucky.” _I am. _Mikasa thought to herself, observing the view of the blonde’s toned back and ass. It was a glorious sight. Soon she stepped up to a shower head to clean her own body of sweat and dirt, but the stupid thing wouldn’t turn on.

“Figures.” The raven huffed, rolling her eyes. She turned to find another one, when a pale hand on her upper arm halted her.

“Share mine.” The offer was surprising, coming from the typically uninterested female, but Mikasa noticed something strange… Those icy blue eyes roaming her body, taking in her nude form. It nearly made Mikasa blush, nodding and stepping closer. Annie shifted to allow her to use the stream, meanwhile soaping up her already moist skin. Mikasa felt like her blood was on fire, heat flowing through her body. Being this close to such an attractive, _wet, _sexy female? It was impossible for her not to feel a growing warmth between her legs; and not from the water. Her nipples hardened with her arousal, and she mentally cursed. It wasn’t until Annie shifted, inadvertently brushing her wet, _soft, _thigh against Mikasa’s- that the raven gasped softly. Blue eyes lifted in surprise, and examined the other girl.

“Ah, sorry. Startled me,” She breathed out, clearing her throat and turning her head to hide the furious, red blush now coating her face and ears. Annie said nothing, but shifted to get in front of Mikasa- letting the water run over her body. In doing so, she stepped _right _in front of her, that perfectly toned ass pressing against the raven’s front. It was like electric shot through her, and Mikasa couldn’t stop herself from reaching out to grab a toned globe. At that, the blonde gasped, turning to glanced at the raven…and the _look on her face, _made arousal flood through her. Those eyes, as icy as ever, but with a layer of desire in them. Everything happened so fast from there.

Annie, with a firm grip on Mikasa’s arm, whirled her around to shove her back against the shower wall. The raven gasped, eyes widened a fraction- and then she was yanked down, into a heated, _erotic, kiss. _Her head spun, hands immediately moving to the blonde’s hips, yanking them close. Sexual frustration; soft, wet skin; wandering hands; there was no longer any thoughts entering their minds. They wanted one thing; satisfaction. The raven’s hands slid to that plump, toned ass- groping and squeezing so wonderfully. Annie gasped, such a soft and sincere sound. It prompted the taller to push her tongue into that hot, eager mouth- tasting and claiming. Their kiss was a battle for who would have the upper hand, as were their touches. The blonde moved her hands boldly to Mikasa’s lovely chest, groping her breasts eagerly- fingers tugging at hardened nipples.

“Fuck-“ Mikasa gasped, briefly faltering in the determined, sensual kiss- arousal flooding her body. Annie’s lips twitched, as close to a grin or smirk as she ever came.

“You’re sensitive. That’s cute.” With a scoff, and furrow of brows, Mikasa decided to turn the tables. She maneuvered quickly, a movement that led to the shorter blonde being pushed face-first against the shower wall. The almost predatory raven moved closer, her hips trapping the others- lips shifting to breathe hot air against the shell of her ear. The shiver it brought out was enticing.

“You’re nearly irresistible like this. Wet and…_trapped.”_ Mikasa’s hand returned to her hip, this time sliding slowly along- towards her front. When her long fingers slid between Annie’s legs, the female elicited a breathy, soft moan. _“Now who’s sensitive?” _Her pointer finger slid along the moist folds of her sex, feeling the slickness that was not entirely from the water raining down on them. Surely, a waste of Survey Corps resources- not that either of them cared. When that firm finger rolled and circled the blonde’s clit, that sensitive bud- the female moaned a bit louder, shifting to spread her legs. “How to tame a fierce, wild animal…” Mikasa commented, clearly amused. Annie growled this time, using her strength to buck the female off- and tackle her to the ground.

“You think I’m tamed so easily?” She commented, taking the raven’s hesitation of surprise to her advantage- climbing over her body to kiss her fiercely. It was hot and erotic, Mikasa’s hands running all over the other’s skin. She could hardly think, hardly process when Annie began to kiss down her body. That tongue sinfully teased her nipples, fingers tugging even as her mouth continued.

“For someone so quiet you- _ahhh… _Use your mouth so well,” the raven commented, lost in her sexually desperate haze. Annie’s only response; icy blue eyes glancing up with _mischief? _Her pale hands then pushed apart Mikasa’s legs, and suddenly the female felt so _vulnerable. _She hid her face behind her hands, but upon a squeeze to her thighs, glanced down. Annie licked her lips, eyes full of desire, and leaned in- running her tongue slowly along the raven’s slit. A sinful moan erupted from the usually stoic female, back arching just a bit. There were no more words. Annie’s tongue swirled around the bud, drawing sounds from the raven she didn’t even know she was capable of. Higher pitched, wanton moans and gasps- all the while, water rained down on them, slowly growing colder. It only added to the intimacy, shivers erupting over pale skin. _“Shit shit shit! Fuck-“_ Mikasa cursed, shuddering as pleasure grew hotter and more intense. Having had enough, she yanked the girl’s hair, drawing a shocked hiss. The next instant had Annie pinned down, a firm hand around her pretty throat and fingers sliding along her slick folds.

“Quit being a tease,” the blonde breathed out, a scoff- which died into a moan when two fingers eased their way inside. Skillful with her fingers, Mikasa started up a perfect rhythm; fingers pumping inside, curling up to find that blessed g-spot. Her thumb all the while, rubbing circles on her clit- drawing moans and gasps. Annie willingly spread her legs, hips thrusting shamelessly against those giving fingers. Mikasa’s cheeks coated red as she watched the female fall apart. Her usually stoic and emotionless eyes glossed over, looking relaxed; her limbs tensing as she absorbed the pleasure. Nipples hard, abdomen rippling with her quick breaths.

“Am I still a tease?” Mikasa asked, the faintest hint of smirk on her lips- which then occupied themselves with sucking at those tempting nipples- tugging them between her teeth, the wet buds. She swore she could feel her pussy dripping from Annie’s arousing sounds, the way she became more vocal- the way she started to really gyrate her hips. Back arched, eyes screwed shut, clawing at the floor; she tensed up- her cunt tightening and then pulsing around Mikasa’s fingers as a purely pleasured cry tore from her throat. The wetness on the raven’s fingers only confirmed her suspicions, watching the female writhe and tremble on the shower floor, boneless and oh-so-satisfied. Unable to take it anymore, Mikasa moved, hovering her glistening pussy over the blonde’s face. Seemingly eager to return the favor, Annie lapped and yanked her hips down- burying her tongue inside the female. Fingers and tongue made quick work; pleasuring, stroking, thrusting. Soon Mikasa was as much of a mess, moaning and panting like a desperate cat in heat. Curses tumbling from her lips, hips riding the blonde’s face- seeking more and more and _more… _Until she cried out, riding the powerful waves of her orgasm.

The after-glow felt like heaven. Mikasa rolled off, collapsed on her back, catching her breath. Annie did the same, bodies tingling with bliss and satisfaction. “…I guess we should actually clean up now.” The blonde finally mumbled, sitting up.

“Yeah. Or we could go for round two.” Looks were exchanged, and then their lips surged to meet once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some girl on girl.
> 
> Instagram: charmolypic.levi  
twitter: charmolypiclevi


End file.
